


Favorite Record

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Brendon's a bad dude, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Murder, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Prince!Pete, Surgery, Teacher!patrick, past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Pete is a prince that sees a beautiful man at the park every day. Patrick is a mute school teacher that has never noticed the prince in the park before.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, if you read my one shot book, this is the Prince Pete and Teacher Patrick one shot idea thing that I have like 4 one shots for. I thought it was about time to write them as a fic.

Pete had been going to this certain park for as long as he could remember. His parents, the king and queen, would bring him to play around. Granted, the park was always empty so dear Peter wouldn't be attacked, or hurt at all. So, yeah, Pete didn't really ever have any kids to play with at the park.

But that's a whole other story. This is far more important. What's so important? The man. The man sitting on a particular bench, by a particular tree, reading a book. 

Now, the bench isn't just any bench. No, that bench used to be the bench Pete would sit on all the time until that man came and started using it. Pete didn't mind though. He really didn't. The reason for that was the man was beautiful. He was so very beautiful. Pete's heart had been captured the moment he laid eyes on him.

Of course, Andy, Pete's bodyguard, was very against any ideas Pete had about meeting the man and talking to him.

"You're a prince, Pete. You can't just go talk to him. That's like, out of the question." Pete would scoff and shake his head.

"I'm gonna do it. Besides, do you see him? Do you think he could do any damage? At all? He's probably like a librarian with the way he dresses." Pete and Andy stared at said man.

He had a blue shirt on with a pocket on it, a black cardigan, black pants, black shoes and a cap. Well, Pete didn't know what it was really. He had seen them before, and his friend would call them 'dad hats'.

All in all, Pete thought he looked amazing. Andy just shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Pete whacked him in the stomach.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"And say what?"

"Hey, you look amazing, go on a date with me please? That sounds like a good idea." Pete started walking off without hearing what Andy was going to say next. Pete watched as people stared at him, silent as he walked to the man. He felt their eyes on him as he continued on to the man that had yet to look up.

Andy trailed behind him closely. Pete stopped in front of the man.

"Hello." The man's head shot up and locked eyes with Pete. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped and he went to the ground on his knees and bowed to him. Pete sighed and knelt down and tapped his shoulder. "There's no need for that." He said as he lifted the man's face so he could see him better. Pete pulled him up and onto the bench again. By this time, the people that had watched him were back to doing whatever they did before the Prince stalked towards the man on the bench.

"My name's Pete." The man smiled and nodded, then pulled out a piece of paper.

_Patrick._

Is what was written on the paper. Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mute?" Patrick moved his hand in a so-so motion. Pete watched as he wrote on his paper.

_I have an illness of sorts. My throat is messed up. I can talk, it just hurts and my voice would be a whisper. It can be fixed, I just haven't gotten enough money for an operation._

Pete read the words and was wary of Andy looking over his shoulder as well. Patrick took the paper back and scribbled some more words on the paper.

_I don't mean to be rude sir, but why are you talking to me?_

Patrick showed Pete the words and Pete smiled at him.

"I see you here almost every day and, honestly, from the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful man ever. So, I just wanted to come over and ask if you wanted to go on a date?" Pete watched Patrick's expression. It was blank, as if Patrick didn't think this was real, as if he thought it was a joke. "No, I'm not joking. I really want to take you on a date." Patrick blinked once, twice, then blushed. He ducked his head and smiled at the prince. He wrote on his paper.

_ok_

Pete smiled and nodded.

"If you can, um, give me your address and I'll pick you up say, Friday night at 8?" Patrick nodded and smiled.

_It's a date :)_  
  



	2. 2

Patrick shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he looked himself in the mirror. It was Friday, 10 minutes before 8. 10 minutes before his date with-

Patrick trembled at the thought. A date with the prince. How did this come to happen? He wasn't worth the prince's time. He was a school teacher. He wasn't royal, he was nowhere near it. Of all the people that visit the park, why him? He was nothing special.

He was mute, he couldn't speak. He was an oddball, he wasn't meant to be seen with the prince. He would surely embarrass the royal, he was sure of it. Patrick puffed his cheeks out, then blew the air out as he took a final look at himself in the mirror.

He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking that maybe this wouldn't be too bad. He could do this.

The doorbell rang at 7:55 and Patrick jumped, slightly scared at the sound. He walked calmly over to the door and looked through the peephole. Pete was standing there, and Patrick could kind of see Andy there as well. Patrick took a breath and opened the door.

Pete stood there in all his beautiful glory. Patrick smiled at him and waved at Andy who in turn waved back. 

"You look amazing." Pete said, almost breathlessly. Patrick blushed.  He pulled out his notebook and wrote.

_You look amazing too._

Pete brushed him off and grabbed his hand. 

"Are you ready?" Patrick nodded and went along with Pete pulling him to the car. He heard Andy sigh. Patrick turned his head to look at him, but Andy just shook his head, smiling a little. Pete pulled him into the car and Andy got in the driver's seat. "Are you excited?" Pete asked Patrick quietly, looking at him with excitement in his eyes. Patrick nodded.

_Where are we going?_

Pete looked at the note and smiled.

_"_ We're going to eat." Patrick rolled his eyes. 

_Where?_

"A cute little place. Don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise." From past experiences, Patrick didn't really trust people when they said 'I promise' or 'it'll be fun'. Anytime he was near someone when those words were said, bad things usually happened to him. He knew it was because he was easily picked on for his 'muteness'. He couldn't cry for help, and if he did his voice was quiet and his throat would hurt. Pete squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Patrick gave him a small smile back.

"We're here." Andy called from the front of the car. Pete got out first, lending a hand to Patrick as he got out. Patrick thanked him with a smile. 

"You'll love this place." Pete pulled Patrick inside, and they were seated immediately. Patrick understood why. Pete was the prince after all. "I made reservations days ago." Patrick quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I made them a few days before I got the courage to ask you out."

_What would you have done if I didn't say yes?_

"I would have taken my mother." Pete confessed. Patrick thought that was adorable. "She loves this place." Patrick was sitting across from Pete and Andy was sitting a few feet away, not wanting to get in the middle of their date. 

Patrick was not accustomed to fine dining. He didn't know what any of the words on the menu were. Pete took notice and said he would order for him, which Patrick gladly accepted. 

They were in the middle of eating and 'chatting' when someone walked up to them. Pete looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hello Peter."


	3. 3

Pete locked eyes with the man standing there. Patrick shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the thick tension. He looked at Andy, who also did not look happy about the newcomer.

"Brendon." Pete replied back. Patrick looked between them, unsure of what to do. He could see Andy reach for his gun, as a precaution. "What are you doing here?" Brendon looked around, as if scanning the place.

"Last I checked this was a restaurant, a public place. So, I'm eating. I'd ask what you're doing here, but the answer would be the same." Brendon slid his eyes to Patrick. Patrick felt even more uncomfortable than before. He stiffened and held the man's gaze. Brendon sniffed as he stared at Patrick. "What is this? Your rebound? Not much of a looker, is he?" Patrick felt Pete stiffen and grow tense.

"You know, it's not always about looks. Personality is a great thing to have too. That's why I dumped you. Patrick here is far better than you ever were. This is our first date and I can already tell he's a lot better than you." Pete growled out. Brendon scoffed. He leaned close to Pete, and Patrick could see Andy stand up.

"You better watch your back. What you did to me? I'll never forget it." His eyes slid to Patrick. "Better keep your new toy safe too. Who knows what could happen to a nice guy like him." Patrick sent him a glare as Andy escorted him out of the restaurant. 

Pete sighed, and turned in his seat to face Patrick.

_Who was that?_

Pete looked at Patrick with drained eyes.

"An ex of mine." Patrick looked at him, urging him to continue. "He wasn't the best. Only loved me for my status, for the money. Yeah, he looked nice, but he wasn't. He was pretty terrible. His personality is shit. I dumped him after a month of dating him. I kicked him out without another word. I'm sorry you had to meet him." Pete could see that Patrick was still troubled. "What's wrong?" Patrick chewed on the end of his pen. He scribbled in his notebook quickly.

_Why did he call me a toy? Am I just a toy?_

Pete shook his head frantically. 

"Oh 'Tricky of course not. He called you that because well, I think it was because he thought he was a toy. He was kept for a while and then thrown away, but that's not true. He's bitter about what happened between us." Pete stared at Patrick intensely. He grasped his hands tightly and looked straight into his eyes. "Patrick, you are the nicest man I've met in a while. Your personality is great and you're absolutely beautiful. I will not throw you away. You're not a toy. I really like you and I want to keep going out with you. I'll keep you safe and I won't let any harm come to you. I swear it." Patrick smiled and blushed at the words, nodding as Pete finished. 

Andy came back moments later, took his seat and watched the two quietly. The waitress came back later, asking if they needed anything. Patrick shook his head, and Pete informed the waitress that they were fine. Pete paid the bill, refusing to let Patrick pay for half of it. 

Later that night, as they were driving back to Patrick's house, Pete whispered to Patrick.

"This was nice. Thanks for doing this with me." Patrick smiled. "Can we do it again sometime?" Patrick sat up and looked at him.

_You want to go out with me again? Really?_

Pete nodded enthusiastically.

"You're really great and I meant what I said at the restaurant. Maybe this time, we can get to know each other a little more?" Patrick blushed and nodded. They had just arrived at Patrick's home as they finished discussing the details of their next date.

_This was fun. Thank you. Goodnight Pete._

Then, Patrick leaned over and gave Pete a small peck on his cheek. Both men had a blush on their face. Pete walked Patrick to his door and planted a kiss on his cheek as well. They said their goodnights, and went their ways.

Both men had never been happier.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wouldn't be a fic written by me if it doesn't have some sort of bad thing happening to Patrick.
> 
> AKA: It's only the fourth chapter, but here's me hurting Patrick.

Patrick walked from his work to his home. It's what he did. He didn't see the point in owing a car when you live close to everything you need. Yeah he used the bus when it snowed, but that was it in terms of transportation. 

He never walked home when it was dark. Or if he needed to, he asked one of the other teachers, usually Travie, to drive him home. Nothing bad ever happened.

You can imagine Patrick's surprise when he's pulled into a alleyway and held at knifepoint. 

Patrick scrambled against the wall behind him. His hands grappled for purchase. The knife rested against his neck and the person came into view.

Patrick's eyes widened. He knew this man. This was Pete's ex.

"Look what we have here." He says, leaning close to Patrick. The knife pressed harder into Patrick's skin. Patrick tries to push away from the knife, but the wall behind him makes it difficult. Brendon smiles at him.

Patrick's eyes squeeze shut. Brendon tsks.

"Oh don't do that." He chuckles. "You look kind of scared. Don't worry, you don't have to be scared. I just need you to do something for me. It's simple, I promise." Patrick breathes heavily through his nose. "All you have to do is stay away from Pete. It's that simple." Patricks eyes snap open and he glares at Brendon.

"Why?" The word is ripped out of Patricks throat. The pain is instantaneous. Tears well up into his eyes.

"Well would you look at that. The things I've heard are true. You really can't speak." Brendon laughs. "To answer your question, I want back into the throne room. I want another shot at royalty." Patrick shakes his head. Brendon frowns at him. His hand grips Patrick's hair. He pulls Patrick's head forward, then slams it into the brick wall.

Spots dance in Patricks vision. He's left feeling breathless.

"You will leave him. If you don't, I'll know." With that, Brendon drops the knife, lets go of Patrick's hair and leaves the alley.

Patrick falls to the ground. His hands are shaking as he pulls his knees to his chest and his phone out of his pocket. His throat aches and he wants to cry.

He opens his messages and types in Pete's number. The message sent is simple and its all Pete needs to see.

_Help_


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kind of updating whenever. I have a few chapters prewritten so that's why you're getting a lot of updates.
> 
> also, I want to tell you this on here because I don't know when I'm gonna update Date with death. I'm gonna be writing a prequel to that story that focuses solely on Patrick because I had a ton of inspiration for his character. So, to the two people reading this and the like....one person reading date with death, be prepared. I'm gonna have a ton of fun with it. Either a prequel or his own series....so......who knows.

The blanket around Patrick is heavy and warm. The mug of tea in his hands is still filled, going cold.

"'Tricky, can you tell me what happened?" Pete's voice is soft and reassuring as Andy's hands press hard against Patrick's head where it was slammed against the brick wall, trying to mop up the blood that congealed there. Patrick's hand's twitched where they held onto the mug. 

He brought it up slowly and took a small sip, feeling the tea sooth his aching throat. He set the mug down and reached for his notebook.

_Brendon._

_He wrote carefully. He could feel Pete's hard glare on the written name._

"What did he do?" Patrick debated, he debated hard whether or not he should tell the prince. Was it something he really needed to worry about? The two hadn't even gone on a second date. Was this something Brendon should even be worrying about? Really, Pete could end up not liking Patrick and just dump him back where he was and then Brendon would have a shot anyway. "Patrick?" Patrick blinks and scribbles onto the page.

_He told me to back off. To leave. He wants another shot at royalty. He wants me out of the picture. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I thought you should know._

Pete seethed silently and Patrick looked up from his paper _._ His sad blue eyes scanned Pete's face.

"I won't let him get to you. I'm going to keep you safe. I'm not letting him get another shot at this. You're the only one for me, he has no place near me or you." Pete said, his voice quaking with slight rage. Patrick put a comforting hand on Pete's shoulder.

"You know, this might be the perfect time to introduce Patrick to your parents." Patrick's eyes widened. Pete's parents. The King and Queen. Before they've even had their first date? Pete smiled at him.

"Y'know what? That's a great idea. Patrick, I think it's time you meet my parents."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short updates.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ninth birthday to Folie A Deux!!!!

Parents. Parents were a thing. Patrick knew this. Meeting the parents of the person your dating is a thing. He knew that as well. But, these weren't normal parents. No, these were Pete's parents.

Pete, the prince. The prince that, for some reason, decided Patrick would be a good person to date. Pete, the son of the King and Queen. 

Patrick was meeting the King and Queen.

He wasn't freaking out. No, not at all. Why on earth would he be freaking out.

"Mr. Stump? Are you ok?" The question broke Patrick out of his frantic thoughts. He looked at his student and nodded, smiling shakily as he did so. 

_I'm fine._

The student didn't look very convinced, but he let it slide and placed his test on Patrick's desk, leaving after doing so.

Patrick stared down at his phone. His phone that held the message. The message that was sent from Pete telling him when he was going to be picked up, telling him where he was going to be picked up.

Pete was going to come straight to the school after this class to pick Patrick up.

Patrick had tried vehemently to tell Pete that there wouldn't be time to go back to his house to change if Pete did that. Pete had brushed him off and shook his head. He simply told Patrick that whatever Patrick was wearing would be fine.

Patrick looked down at his outfit. His crisp white shirt was under a buttoned up blue cardigan, then that was under and unbuttoned red and blue checkered jacket. The ends of his black pants were tucked neatly into his untied black combat boots.

He grimaced lightly at the sight of his outfit. Would this really be enough? He was meeting the Kind and Queen. Surely he should be wearing something else, something nicer.

"I can see you thinking. You look perfect, you know." Patrick's head shot up at the voice. He hadn't heard the bell ring and didn't notice his students leave or put the tests on his table. He looked up at Pete with a shy smile on his face and made to disagree. "'Tricky, you look absolutely stunning. You're going to be fine. My parents will love you. It doesn't matter how you dress. I mean, you've seen my outfits. My parents will be so surprised that you're dating me because they think the only people I would attract are people with bad dress sense." Patrick smiled wider and a silent laugh escaped his mouth.

_You really think I look okay?_

Pete nodded and pulled him up. He looked him over and pulled Patrick into a kiss.

"You look absolutely ravishing. Now, we need to go. It's time to meet the King and Queen."


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously bored, which is why I'm updating this a lot. 
> 
> There's one more pre written update for this fic which you'll either get in a few hours or tomorrow. Then after that I have nothing else I can like update. So, if you like you can read Date With Death or anything else and comment just to kind of make me feel loved.

Patrick wipes his sweaty hands on his pants for about the tenth time that night. They're in the car still, driving to Pete's home. To the castle that holds the King and Queen.

Patrick wasn't freaking out.

Nope, he was fine. 

He wasn't shaking. Of course he wasn't. What was Pete talking about? Patrick didn't need to calm down. He wasn't panicking. His breathing was short and fast. Nope. Everything was fine.

Okay. Maybe it wasn't.

His hands were shaking too much, he could barely hear his thoughts over the sound of his heartbeat. He knew Pete was trying to calm him down. Yeah, maybe he was overreacting, but who wouldn't be? He's about to meet the King and Queen for fuck's sake. Anyone would be nervous. Pete just didn't understand because they were his parents. He lived  with them. He was used to them. 

Patrick wasn't. Patrick was freaking out.

"We're here 'Trick." Patrick's eyes widened as he takes in the front doors of the palace. He gulps and shakily takes Pete's hand. Pete pulls him out of the car and waves to Andy as he takes it to park it. Pete gently guides Patrick up the stairs and to the door. "You have nothing to worry about. I've told them about you before. They're excited to meet you." Patrick's forehead creases.

Pete and Patrick haven't exactly gone on many dates. They just met like a week ago. Why was Pete already telling his parents about Patrick?

The big doors open and Patrick stares wide eyed at the grand staircase, at the windows, the carpet, the chandeliers. Everything is so big and beautiful. It takes Patrick's breath away.

"Peter! Welcome home." Patrick's breathing hitches as Pete's parents glide down the staircase. Pete squeezes Patrick's hand lightly. Patrick's knees quake and Pete wraps and arm around him to keep him up. "This must be Patrick." The Queen says as her and the King finally reach the floor. Patrick shakily nods, trying to bow, but is kept up by Pete. The Queen takes notice and smiles at Patrick. "There's no need for formalities. You've made Peter's life so great." Patrick shakily smiles at her.

"Well, shall we?" Patrick quirks an eyebrow at the King's question. Patrick is pulled along by Pete to the dining room. Patrick gapes at the size of the room and table. It was a fairly big table. Not the size Patrick thought it was, but it was still big.

Pete pulls Patrick's seat out for him and Patrick thanks him with a small smile before sitting down. Pete sits next to him and takes his hand lightly again. 

"So, Patrick. Peter tells us you're a teacher." Patrick nods at the Queen's statement. "English, right?" Patrick nods quickly, bringing a big grin to his face.

"The kids love him." Pete adds in. Patrick blushes and shrugs.

"Peter's also told us about your throat." Patrick blanches at the statement that leaves the King's mouth. It was forward and took Patrick by surprise. Patrick fiddles with his jacket and nods. The King and Queen look at each other and smile. "We want to pay for the operation for your throat." Patrick's eyes widen. He shakes his head quickly, mouthing that it was really fine and they didn't need to do that. 

The Queen shakes her head and puts a hand up.

"Please. It's the least we can do. You make Peter so happy. We want this for you." Patrick sighs and nods his thanks. He chews on his lip, wanting to say something. "Is there something you'd like to say dear?" Patrick nods his head. Patrick doesn't have a pen or paper, and he's not sure if the Queen and King know sign language. 

"I've got you Patrick." Andy's voice breaks through the silence. Patrick looks at him in surprise, not sure of when he came in. Patrick nods and signs to him, allowing Andy to translate for the royals. "He wants to know what he can do to pay you back. If there's anything he can do." 

Pete's parents look surprised at the statement. Their eyes are wide and Patrick can feel Pete's stare as well.

"Sweetie. We don't want anything from you. We just want to help you." Patrick nodded lightly, signing a thank you to them, still unsure about this whole thing. The King smiles at him.

"So, tell us about how you two met."  
  



	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last pre written chapter!!!!!

Dinner went well, surprisingly. Patrick didn't mess anything up, so that was nice. Pete's parents were great. They were kind and understanding.

Patrick still felt like he didn't deserve their kindness. He's known their son for a week. They shouldn't be offering to pay for an operation for his throat.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" Patrick flinches at the sound of Pete's voice. He forgot the prince was in the room with him. Patrick shrugs, not really wanting to talk. "You can tell me you know." Patrick shrugs again. "Is this about my parents paying for your operation?" Patrick stills, nodding lightly. "'Tricky, my parents love you! They think you're amazing. I know we only met a week ago and you probably think everything is moving really fast, but, we all want this for you. We want you to be able to talk." 

Patrick keeps his eyes down. He doesn't dare look at Pete, not when tears are brimming lightly in his eyes. Pete lifts Patrick's head. Patrick blinks the tears away, or he tries to. Pete smiles lightly and brushes the tears that managed to fall onto his cheeks. 

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Really, trust me." Patrick nods and gives Pete a small smile. "So, do you want me to take you back home?" Patrick chews his lip. It's a Friday night, he doesn't have to  wake up early for work tomorrow. "Do you want to stay with me?" Patrick nods quickly earning a braying laugh from Pete. "Can I show you around? It's a big place, but I want you to see what's here." Patrick nods, eyes lighting up with excitement. 

Pete pulls Patrick up and guides him through the palace. They stop at the ballroom, a few dining rooms, the kitchen, the library, but Patrick's favorite place had to be the music room. When Pete had opened the door to that room, Patrick let out a gasp and glided into the room. He looked at all the instruments, but felt drawn to the piano. 

He looked at Pete, the question in his eyes. Pete nods.

"Yeah, please play. No one has touched that in a while." Patrick smiles and plops down on the bench. His fingers find their place and they glide across the keys. The melody is nice and light. It's happy and Pete can't help but sway to it. 

"What is that called?" Patrick jumps at the sound of the Queen's voice. His eyes wide and hands shaking a little. "I've never heard it before." Patrick chews his lip. He points to himself, then to his head. "You made it up?" Patrick nods sheepishly. "Well, it was wonderful." Patrick nods his thanks. "Are you staying the night?" Patrick nods, red coming up on his cheeks. The queen smiles and nods back. "Excellent. Patrick? We're going to pick out a day for your appointment tomorrow, is that alright?" Patrick's eyes widen and he nods quickly. The Queen gives him one last smile. "Alright then, don't stay up too late you two. Tired boys are never a good thing." Patrick raises an eyebrow as the Queen leaves, confused at the statement. Pete chuckles and sits next to Patrick.

"She's just talking about when I was a kid. Whenever I had too little of sleep, I would always be grumpy. I wore her out, grated on her nerves." Patrick lets out a soundless chuckle. "I'm excited to hear your voice." Patrick rolls his eyes. "Seriously. I bet it sounds like an angels choir. I bet you could probably sing too." Patrick glowers at him. "Too far too soon?" Patrick nods. Pete rolls his eyes and pulls Patrick off of the bench. "It's getting late. Do you wanna sleep with me? Or your own bed?" Patrick mulls it over, but in the end he decides that staying with Pete is the best idea. 

That night as they lay in bed, Patrick wrapped up in Pete's arms, Pete can't help but admire the beautiful man.

"Patrick?" Patrick shifts, letting Pete know that he's awake. "I think I love you." Patrick freezes up, then relaxes. He moves his head to where Pete can see his lips move. 

_I think I love you too._


	9. 9

Patrick sat in the hospital room with his legs swinging off the edge of the bed. He watches them swing back and forth and his fingers toy with the hospital gown.

"It's ok if you're scared." Pete says. Patrick looks up and nods at him. Patrick glanced at the clock. There were 5 minutes before the operation would happen. He was scared, he had a right to be. 

The operation would require a lot of work. He could easily lose his voice completely, or there might be horrible complications and make it nearly impossible to do anything with his throat. 

"Patrick?" Patrick shakes himself out of his thoughts. He looks up at his doctor as she walks in the room. She smiles at him. "Are you ready?" Patrick nods, looking at Pete once more. "You can walk with us to the doors, but after that, you'll need to wait in the waiting room." She says kindly. Pete nods and holds Patrick's hand as he's wheeled to the operating room. 

"It's going be just fine. I'll be in the waiting room and then I'll be with you the second you wake up. This is the only time I have to leave your side." Patrick blinked at him, scaring away the tears that were at the ready.

_Promise?_

Pete smiles at him and nods.

"I promise. Nothing will keep me away from you for too long." Patrick smiles. His breathing hitches as the bed stops. They're outside the doors. Pete squeezes his hand tightly and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You'll be fine. I love you." Pete squeezes his hand once more, then Patrick is wheeled into the room.

Patrick looks behind him, keeping eye contact for as long as possible. He chokes back a sob as the doors shut off his view. He doesn't really know why he's so emotional. It could be that it's his first big operation and it's just very intimidating. 

"Alright, Patrick." Patrick looks at his doctor. She smiles at him and has him shift to the table. She places a mask over his face. "I need you to count back from 100. Can you do that?" Patrick nods. He mouths the numbers slowly. He's out before he hits 60.

* * *

 

Patrick's groggy when he wakes up. Everything is really blurry, his mouth is dry, it hurts to swallow. He blinks a few times and feels a weight on his hand. He casts his eyes to the weight. It's a hand. He smiles when he recognizes the hand. He turns his head and sees Pete asleep in the chair. He looks at the door and Andy is standing there. Andy smiles at him and Patrick smiles back.

"Morning." Andy says. Patrick nods. Pete wakes up quickly at the sound of Andy's voice. He blinks a few times before zeroing in on Patrick.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Patrick shrugs and shakily signs to Andy.

"He's thirsty and his throat kind of hurts." Pete quickly presses the button on Patrick's bed to get the nurse here. Pete brushes Patrick's hair out of his face, his smile never leaving his face. The door bursts open moments later. Patrick's doctor and a nurse enter the room.

"Good to see you're awake Patrick." His doctor says. He smiles at her and nods. A cup of ice chips are set on the bedside table and meds are sent into his system. "Your throat is going to hurt for a while and you won't really be able to eat solids for a while. In time, you'll go to therapy for your throat so you can get your vocal cords working correctly." Patrick practically vibrates with excitement. His doctor laughs lightly at his excitment. "You're going to have to stay here for a while, just so we can check up on you. Eventually, you'll be able to go home, or with the prince here." Pete smiles at her and squeezes Patrick's hand. "Well, that's all I need to tell you for now. I'll let you rest." She says, dragging the slightly star-struck nurse out of the room with her.

"It's gonna be so nice to hear you talk." Patrick smiles and lightly laughs. Pete picks up the cup of ice chips and feeds Patrick carefully.

_You know what I want to say first when I can talk?_

"What?" Pete asks, slipping an ice chip in Patrick's mouth.

_I love you._


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this story haha

When Patrick is released from the hospital, he isn't allowed back at his own home. Pete and his parents are both very adamant that he stays with them in the castle during his recovery.

Patrick expresses that he doesn't want to be a bother to them during this recovery. They brush off his concerns and lead him to the dining hall. Pete's at his side the entire time. Patrick wants to tell him that he really doesn't need to be supervised. Really, Patrick feels fine. He's got some questions about what's going to happen. By that, he means about his house. 

He hasn't been home in a while and he knows it'll be a while before he can go home. But, he knows he shouldn't ask if he could live with the prince. That's just-it's just not something he should ask.

"Patrick?" Patrick turns his head up to look at Pete. "Did you hear me?" He asks, slight concern lacing the question. Patrick shakes his head, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Pete smiles at him. "I asked if you want to move in." Patrick blinks at him. Does this guy read minds or something? "I'm only asking because who really knows when you'll get to go home. I don't want you to have to pay rent for a place you won't be living in for an unknown amount of time." A corner of Patrick's mouth turns up slightly, giving Pete a small quirk of a smile.

Patrick nods and mouths the words 'yes please', finish the sentence off with a beaming smile. Pete smiles back and nods, placing a kiss on Patrick's forehead. Patrick shuts his eyes and lets his wide smile turn into a loving one. The feeling of Pete's lips on his forehead is wonderful. It's an affection he's never felt before. He wants to swim in this feeling for the rest of his life. 

Unfortunately, he can't. Pete and Patrick break apart when someone clears their throat. Patrick's face turns bright red when he sees the king standing there. Patrick's shoulders hunch and he lowers his head. He doesn't know why he's acting so shy about this. There shouldn't be a reason to, but he does anyway.

So, he doesn't see the king's approving smile that he sends Pete. Pete squeezes Patrick's arm and gives him another kiss on Patrick's forehead. 

"Let's go eat."


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be devoting most of my time and energy on this story so i can get it done! I have a solid plan now. It's rough, but it's there and it's gonna hurt...maybe...

"Are you excited to see how the surgery worked?" Pete's mother asked Patrick from across the table. Patrick nodded as he stirred his spoon around his soup. "When did the doctors say you would be able to try speaking?"

"2 weeks." Pete answered for him. Patrick shot him a grateful look and turned his attention back to the soup. He deemed it was cool enough to eat and so he took a spoonful of it and nearly moaned at the wonderful taste that flooded his senses. Pete laughed and Patrick turned bright red. "I'm gonna guess that you like the soup?" Patrick nodded sheepishly and continued to make his way through the delicious food.

"Pardon the intrusion." Andy's voice came from the doors of the dining room. Everyone looked at him, question in their eyes. "Um, Patrick?" Patrick raised an eyebrow and nodded. "You've received a letter." Patrick eyes the letter in Andy's hand. Pete stands and takes it. He pales at the words written on the envelope. 

"It's from Brendon." He whispers. Silence reigns down on the room. Patrick swallows and stands, walking over to Pete and taking the letter from him. Patrick holds it in his hands for a moment, glaring at Brendon's name that sits right under his.

Patrick slowly opens the letter. He reads it carefully, taking in every word, committing it to his memory. He doesn't resist when Pete tears the letter from his hands. Pete growls as he reads the letter. Patrick feels-well, he doesn't know how he feels, but he's dizzy. The words roll around his head and it makes him feel sick and faint. 

Pete holds him up and Patrick doesn't even realize he's started to tip. Pete's whispering in his ear, trying to calm him down. 

"Peter? What did it say?" Pete's father asks. Patrick can feel the tense silence. 

"In short terms? He told Patrick to watch his back. That if he wasn't careful, his death would be slow and painful." Pete's father growls and stands abruptly. Patrick shrinks back into Pete's hold. Pete rubs his hand up and down Patrick's arm.

"Take him to your room. We'll put a guard on your door, on every door. Don't let Patrick out of your sight. Damn, I can't believe we're going through this again. I thought he was in jail!" Patrick shoots the king a confused look. The king takes calming breaths and smiles lightly at Patrick. "Pete will take you up to his room and explain there. After that, we'll take care of everything else."

Pete takes a slightly shaking Patrick up to the room. He doesn't let Patrick out of his grip until he's on the bed. It's silent until Patrick looks at Pete with hard eyes. 

_Explain_  

And so, Pete does.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags!

Pete meets Patrick's hard stare. Patrick's eyes have long since lost the scared look that was there in the dining room.

Pete's stare is nowhere near as hard as Patrick's and falls quickly. Pete sighs and lowers his eyes.

"I just-I don't want you to get hurt." Patrick rolls his eyes and wishes he could speak. He had a few choice words for Pete and wanted to desperately shout them at the prince. Pete takes notice of the look in Patrick's eyes and sighs, resigned to telling the school teacher what had happened in the past.

"I dated Brendon a few years ago. He seemed like a good guy. He was great and we talked a lot. We weren't going steady. Everyone knew that. I guess he just didn't get that. We weren't official, I had every right to date, other people, if I felt I needed to. And at times, I did. Brendon was insufferable. He followed me everywhere, asked me all kinds of questions, tried to get anything he wanted. I was smarter than that. I denied him everything because he wasn't someone that deserved it. When I started dating someone else, it was looking to be pretty serious. She was amazing. She was wonderful. I guess I should have realized that Brendon was a little crazier than I originally thought." Patrick sits, holding Pete's hand as he speaks.

"When I came home one day, I saw blood on the walls. Brendon's name was everywhere. Arrows pointed towards the game room. I was scared of what I would find, and I when I got to the room, I knew I had every right to be terrified." Patrick sees tears glisten in Pete's brown eyes. "She was dead. Her head was gone, sitting on a chair actually. Blood was everywhere. We had Brendon arrested at once. I just-I thought he would have been in jail a lot longer." Patrick squeezes Pete's hand. "I'm just-I can't go through that again. I don't want you getting hurt." Pete breathes out before collapsing into a mess of tears. 

Patrick pulls him close and rocks him gently, tapping a calming rhythm on the prince's back. Patrick pulls Pete's head up carefully and gives him a watery smile. 

_I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me. I promise._

Pete nods and pulls Patrick tight against his chest. Patrick's head is shoved in Pete's neck.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. We'll get your apartment cleared out and for work? We'll have someone with you at all costs. We'll call the school, let them know what's going on." Patrick nods, knowing better than to try and disagree or dissuade the prince from the ideas. 

They held each other through the night, not daring to let go of one another. They got little sleep, and they both knew that would be bad, especially since tomorrow was Patrick's first therapy appointment.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm kind of kicking ass on this story which is awesome haha. Um after this story is done I'm going to be working on all the other stories that have been kind of left for dead so be ready for that

Patrick's throat is sore when he goes to work the next day. He had his therapy appointment and therefore had to go to work late, but he was lucky he was able to get a substitute for the first hour. 

When he gets into the classroom, he is soon followed by one of Pete's guards. Patrick thinks Pete said his name was Joe, but he couldn't quite remember. For now, he called him Afro.

He was slightly surprised to be greeted with such loud yelling from his students that he had to have Afro yell at them. Patrick pointed to one of his students who knew sign language so that Patrick could sign the answers to any questions they might have. The student understood and told the others that they could ask anything they felt like asking.

"Where were you?" One student, Sarah, asks.

"I had surgery on my throat." Whispers break out amongst the kids.

"So, what does that mean?" Patrick smiles at the question and answers it happily.

"I'm going to be able to speak. After I'm done with the therapy, I'll be able to talk." His students break out into cheering.

"Are you really dating the prince?" Patrick nods happily.

"Who's that?" 

"I'm Joe." Patrick's bodyguard answers. Patrick mentally wipes his brow, knowing that he was right the first time.

"Why are you with Patrick?" Patrick and Joe lock eyes. The battle to decide whether or not to tell the kids is a tough one. So, Patrick just opts to answer it simply.

"Safety." This causes a commotion, but he motions the children to calm down quickly. "No more questions, we have work to do."

* * *

 

The school day had ended rather quickly. Patrick had explained in minimum written sentences to Travie what was going on. Travie had expressed his concern for Patrick which was brushed off quickly by the shorter man. He assured Travie that he would be alright. 

So, after many reassurances, Joe took Patrick back to the castle. Patrick liked Joe. He had a lot of stories to tell and Patrick enjoyed listening to them. He filed away anything that could be used as blackmail should the need ever arise. 

The two were chatting away, or Joe was chatting away and Patrick listened with a smile on his face, when it happened. Joe luckily slammed on his breaks in time, but their car was still hit pretty hard by another oncoming car. Patrick's head hit the window and he blacked out for a few moments. When he came to, he was still in the car.

"Patrick? Can you hear me?" It was Joe. Patrick blinked the spots away from his eyes and nodded. Joe let out a shaky breath. "Ok, good. You were unresponsive for a little." Patrick nods lightly. It's then that he notices Joe's stuck in the driver's seat. Patrick's eyes widen and he rushes to get to his new friend. His leg buckles when he places it on the ground, but he powers through and struggles to try and get Joe out. Sirens are heard in the distance as he tugs on Joe's seatbelt. 

"Patrick!" Patrick's head whips around to the sound of Pete's voice. Pete pulls Patrick out of the car and lets the paramedics get to work on Joe. "Are you alright?" Patrick nods and watches as Pete grasps Patrick's shaky hands. "We should get you to the hospital, make sure there isn't too much damage." Patrick nods and lets Pete pick him up and put him into one of the ambulances. They drive off after learning that Joe will soon follow in the other ambulance. 

Patrick desperately wanted to ask what had happened, but Pete was still learning sign language and didn't know all that much. Patrick knew it would be harder to understand him if his hands were shaking too. 

So, they waited until the hospital to find out what was wrong and whether Patrick's suspicions were right.


	14. 14

"You'll be fine. You just have few scrapes from the window and you're ankle was just twisted. You should be able to walk on it in a few days." Patrick nods his thanks to his doctor before Pete pushes him out of his room and to Joe's.

"So, I think we both know what happened." Pete says, causing Patrick to nod and think back to the crash. It had to have been Brendon. There was no one in the car, but the breaks were tampered with and Pete knows it was Brendon. He just feels that it was. 

"The car belonged to Brendon." Andy says once Patrick and Pete reach Joe's room. Patrick deflates and lets out a sigh. Pete let's out a little growl, but let's it deflate as he looks at Joe. Joe's out cold with no sign of waking up soon.

"What's the damage?" Pete asks, looking at his unconscious friend. Patrick looks as well, not stopping the guilt that bursts through his body. It was his fault that Joe was on that bed, casts around both legs.

"He'll walk again. It'll take time, but he'll be fine." Andy's soft voice informs the two. Patrick nods, letting a tear slip out from his eye. 

"I've gotta get Patrick home. We'll come back later." Andy nods and starts to walk out with them. Pete shakes his head. "We'll be ok. I called someone to pick us up." Pete explains. Andy looks as though he wants to argue, but doesn't. He knows whoever Pete called is a safe choice. Patrick casts one last look at Joe before Pete carts him away in his wheelchair. "He'll be ok, and it's not your fault so stop thinking that it is." Patrick wants to protest, but he can't and Pete knows it.

Patrick watches with hooded eyes as a car pulls up. A group of men get out and put a barrier between them and the reporters that have lined up outside the hospital. A woman gets out of the car then and Patrick and practically feel Pete vibrating with joy. Patrick raises an eyebrow at Pete's excitement.

"Pete, how are you?" The woman asks, walking closer to the prince. Pete smiles at her.

"I'm good. How are you?" She smiles back.

"I'm well." Pete cringes as he realizes he's made a mistake. The woman notices his cringe and laughs. "You'll get there eventually. I think Patrick could help you out with that, seeing as he's an English teacher." She says, casting her gaze to Patrick. "I'm Meagan, one of Pete's friends." She explains. Patrick smiles and nods. "Well, are you two ready to go?" Patrick nods quickly, desperately wanting to leave the hospital. Meagan smiles and ushers Pete and Patrick out of the building. They get to the car with no trouble at all. "Where to?" Meagan asks as she hops into the front seat. Patrick watches as a few of the men get into the car as well.

"Therapy!" Pete calls to the front. "We're a little late for Patrick's appointment." Pete says, looking sheepishly at Patrick. Patric smiles at him and leans on his shoulder. Patrick realizes then that his life has turned from a peaceful one to a downright crazy one. He's not sure how he feels about it, but he thinks that everything will turn out alright as long as he's with Pete.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in 2 chapters, i hurt patrick...

Patrick turns the kazoo around in his hands as they drive home from a recent therapy appointment. Pete's chatting happily beside him, telling him that they've finally got Patrick's apartment taken care of and they've moved most of the things he would need into the castle. 

Joe's also out of the hospital, which Patrick is grateful for. He has yet to talk to Joe, but he knows he needs to.

Everyone has assured him that Joe doesn't blame him, that there isn't a reason for Patrick to feel guilty.

But, really Patrick just feels he needs to talk to Joe. Joe was in the car with him. Patrick was the target and Joe just happened to be the one in there with him. Of course, Patrick was going to feel guilty about the hit. Joe didn't need to get hurt, but there it is. It shows that Brendon will do anything, hurt anyone to get Patrick to back down. To get Patrick to stay away from Pete.

Maybe-maybe he should. Maybe Patrick should just leave Pete. It would make everyone's lives so much better. Pete would be safe, his friends would be safe. Brendon would stop this madness.

"I know what you're thinking, and you better stop." Patrick blinks himself out of the onslaught of thoughts that ravaged his mind. He looks at the prince with his brows drawn. "Don't leave. I know you think it would be better for everyone, but trust me, it really won't be. Brendon would try to get back with me anyway and just keep wrecking havoc because I wouldn't let him get what he wants. So, really, you staying with me is a better thing for everyone. Plus, my parents adore you." Pete says with a laugh. Patrick manages a small smile and nods.

Pete pulls Patrick into a side hug and Patrick catches Meagan's smile through the rearview mirror. He sends a smile back and snuggles deeper into Pete's hold. He shuts his eyes as they make their way to the castle. 

They're there faster than Patrick thought it would have taken. Pete helps him out and tugs him close as they walk to the castle. Patrick smiles at the guards as the two enter into the spacious building. 

"Welcome back!" Andy calls out from the bottom of the stairs. Patrick smiles at him and nods his thanks. "Well? What did they say?"

"Patrick will be able to try talking in 2 days. He just needs to work with the kazoo a little, but he should be ok. He still should stick with soups and stuff like that but when we get the ok, he'll be able to eat whatever his heart desires." Patrick smiles wider and thinks of all the things he'll be able to eat again.

"That's awesome! Oh, Joe wanted to talk to you, Patrick." Patrick's smile falters, but he nods. He lets go of Pete's hand and all but runs to Joe's room. 

He slows down slightly once he reaches the door to Joe's room. Patrick takes a deep breath and calms himself before knocking. He hears Joe's faint call that will allow him entrance into the room. Patrick pushes the door open and calmly walks towards Joe's bed. Patrick keeps his head low as he shuffles toward the man.

"Hey, Patrick." Joe says, a smile on his face. Patrick doesn't need to see the smile to know it's there. "What's wrong?" Patrick can hear the frown, the worry that's on his face. "Patrick? Please look at me." Patrick hesitantly lifts his head. The guilt is there. It's as bright as day and Patrick knows Joe sees it from the way he sighs. "You blame yourself for what happened?" Patrick shrugs. "You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. I was in the car with you, yeah. But I was there because it was my job. You didn't crash into the car. That was someone else. You did nothing wrong. So, wipe that look of guilt off and come give me a hug." Patrick manages a half smile as he slowly walks to Joe and gives him a soft hug. Joe wraps his arms around Patrick's back and pats it as they hug.

"You gotta stay strong. It's probably going to get worse. Brendon's insane, but stay strong. Don't leave Pete. I know you want to because you think it would be best for everyone, but trust me, it's not. Just stick with him. We promise that no harm will come to you. You'll be safe and we'll get Brendon back in jail. Got it?" Joe's voice is soft but forceful and Patrick nods against Joe's chest. "Good. Now, go practice your kazoo. We want your voice nice and strong." Joe adds with a smile. Patrick smiles into Joe's chest and stands a moment after. He toys with the kazoo in his hands before turning to leave. At the door, he turns once more and waves to Joe.

_Thank You._ He mouths to the injured bodyguard. Joe smiles and lifts a thumb up.

"Don't mention it."


	16. 16

"Well, Mr. Stump. I believe today is the day." Patrick smiles widely at his therapist. "Just take it easy though. Don't go all in on the first day. Take it a few steps at a time. Any complications, come right back. Don't hesitate. We'll get everything sorted out. Still stick with softer foods, drink lots of water and don't strain your throat. I understand you're a teacher, and that requires some speaking. You may speak, but keep it at a minimum."

"He has some students that know sign language so if he has to use it, he can look to them for help in translating." Pete supplies, gaining a thankful smile from Patrick. Patrick's therapist smiles at them and nods.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you back here in about a month for a check-up but other than that, you're good to go." Patrick stands quickly and shakes his therapist's hand, then bolts out the door, not wanting to wait for Pete. Pete comes rushing out with Andy following close.

"Patrick! You gotta hand on." Pete says, laughter in his voice. Patrick's vibrating where he stands, his excitement barely being contained. "I gotta schedule your next appointment, then we can go." Patrick deflates a little but knows it won't take long to schedule and then get home. Provided there be no sudden car crashes. 

Once Pete was done with the scheduling, Patrick pulled him out of the building and to the car with Andy following closely behind. Patrick was practically running towards the car and Pete was being towed behind by Patrick's hands. Patrick shoved Pete into the car first and then scrambled to get in afterward. Patrick laid his head on Pete's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Are you excited?" Pete asks quietly. Patrick nods, letting out a soft sigh at the thought of being able to talk without pain erupting at every word. Pete tugs him closer into his side and places a kiss on his mouth. "It's gonna be magical." Patrick hums, delighted to note that it doesn't hurt at all. 

The ride to the palace is thankfully very uneventful. There are no car crashes, no sabotages, nothing of the sort.

When they got there, the king, queen, and Joe were all waiting in the entryway for them. 

"Well?" The king asks, barely concealing his excitement.

"Patrick hasn't tried yet, but he's allowed to." The queen claps her hands together in excitement and Patrick smiles widely at her.

"Well then, we better get somewhere comfortable." She says, pulling Patrick to follow her into one of the many rooms on the first floor of the palace. Once they were all sitting, Pete handed Patrick a bottle of water. Patrick took a deep breath in and out before opening his mouth. He tried to push some words out, but nothing happened. He took a sip of water and tried again. A croak came out. He drank some more and took another breath.

"Hey." It's weak, and it's a little quiet, but it's there. Patrick smiles widely and turns to Pete. "I love you." He says before his voice gives out again. Pete laughs and pulls Patrick into a kiss.

"I love you too 'Tricky."


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied Torture

"Anything?" Pete asks as the officers show up to the palace for the third day in a row. Patrick had gone missing 4 days ago. Pete knew what had happened, but he couldn't just go looking for him by himself. He apparently had to leave it to the police. What he wouldn't give to be a detective or something at that moment.

"Nothing yet, but we were sent a recording." Pete takes the DVD from the officers with slow, shaky hands. 

"Um, thank you." Pete tells them, casting one last look at them before having them leave.

"Who was it dear?" Pete's mother's voice flows through the room. Pete turns around slowly, the disk clamped tightly between his fingers. "Oh." She breathes out, taking in Pete's appearance. "Should we watch it?" Pete shakes his head. 

"Um, I'd like to watch it alone. Or with Andy and Joe. I don't know what will be on there, I don't want it to upset you." He tells her, hugging her lightly before going to his room. He gets Andy and Joe on the way there and once they get in, Andy takes the DVD from Pete's hands. 

"I got it." He says gently, pushing Pete lightly onto the bed. Andy pops the DVD into the player. Andy sat down on the opposite side of Pete. The video started up and Pete held back a cry.

Patrick was in the center of the screen. His arms and legs were tied to the chair. He had a rope around his neck, blood on his face and bruising on nearly every visible patch of skin. Patrick looks like he's doing nothing but breathing. But then, he speaks with his head still slightly angled down.

"I hope this video finds you in good health." Pete winces at the scratchiness of Patrick's voice. "I'm fine. Other than the obvious." Patrick jolts and his breath catches in his throat. "I'm not supposed to go off script." Pete grinds his teeth together and barely registers that he's squeezing Andy and Joe's hands. "You're not allowed to find me. You get three days after I'm dead to search for me." Pete immediately takes notice of Patrick's shaky hands. 

Pete's eyes widen and he knows that Andy and Joe have caught onto it as well. The three of them gave the hands their full attention. They didn't even listen to what Patrick was saying. 

"Until next time, Peter." The screen shuts off and the three in the room look at each other. 

"So, I think we know where he's going." 


	18. 18

Patrick expected the beating he would get after the message had been filmed. He knew Brendon would have seen his hands moving in partial sign language. Patrick's chest heaves as he's dragged through the woods. His legs are barely holding him up and he stumbles after Brendon. He knows that if he were to fall, Brendon would still pull on the rope that connected to Patrick's neck.

"Why?" Patrick croaks out, swallowing the lump in his throat. He's so thirsty, but he can't do anything about it. 4 days without food and water sucks and Patrick can feel the effect of it on his body.

"You know why." Brendon growls out, tugging on Patrick's rope. "You took my spot. You took what's mine." Patrick shakes his head.

"No. No, you lost it yourself. You did it all on your own. You're a psycho. You kill whoever gets in your way and you don't think about the consequences." Patrick stumbles and falls to the ground as Brendon pulls the rope hard. Patrick doesn't know if he'll be able to get back up.

"I think we're far enough. No one can find us here." Brendon hauls Patrick up and pushes him towards a tree. Patrick leans against the tree and watches Brendon with a wary eye. "I think we're gonna have some target practice."

Brendon ties the end of Patrick's rope to more durable rope and proceeds to climb the tree. Patrick knows what's about to happen. He understands, and the tears start to fall freely. He wants to run away, but loop around his throat prevents him from doing so. Patrick watches as the end of the rope Brendon had falls. Suddenly, the rope on Patrick's neck tightens and he can feel his body be lifted off the ground. Patrick struggles, kicking his legs wildly, his hands shooting to the rope and trying to get some air into his lungs.

He can feel himself swinging and he knows that's what Brendon wanted to have happen. Brendon ties off the rope and Patrick can barely make out his smug look. Brendon raises the gun and fires it. The bullet misses barely. Brendon growls and cocks the gun again. The bullet misses again. Patrick's vision is fading and he watches as Brendon cocks the gun and speaks what  Patrick believes will be the last words he hears.

"Third time's a charm." Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and waits. The gun goes off, but nothing hits. Instead, he feels a body hit the ground.

It's Pete, some officers, Andy and Joe rushing into the circle of trees. Brendon's on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his chest.

"Patrick!" Pete calls, rushing to get the knot undone from where it's tied off. Patrick falls and lands in someone's arms. The rope gets pulled off Patrick's neck and the man gulps down air and coughs harshly. "Hey, it's alright." Patrick smiles at Pete and nods.

"Thank you for saving me." His voice is wrecked, but some rest and water should clear it up. Pete takes Patrick from Andy carefully. He rocks his love back and forth in his arms. 

"I think we should get you home." Patrick laughs a little and tucks his head into Pete's neck.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the epilogue tomorrow


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ben fun.

Patrick looked down at his finger as his fingers toyed with the ring that sat there. It's a new year of school, which means new classes that he's sure will want to know about the guard that stands in the corner of the room and who gave him the ring.

It's the first question that pops up.

"Mr. Stump? What was your first relationship like? Did you go through any like hard times?" Patrick looks up at a young girl that has tears in her eyes. He smiles at her and nods.

"I sure did. Though, my hard times were a little more extreme than some might go through. Would you like to hear about them?" He asks, the croakiness still slightly there in his voice. He watches, a smile still on his face as the kids nod quickly. "Well, let me tell you about a time, not long ago. It all started in a park." 

Patrick barely catches his fiance passing the door, giving him a quick smile as he passes, and receiving one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @borderline--satanic if you ever wanna chat!


End file.
